The Forgotten Orphan
by revenant22
Summary: The events of FFVIII  and possibly beyond  through the eyes of a Galbadian Transfer. Rated M for all kinds of naughtiness, language, etc. Final Fantasy and associated characters belong to Square. OC belongs to me. Updates vary depending on my schedule.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter to my new work-in-progress. Reviews welcome, I would rather have honest opinions than beating around the bush, as that allows me to improve this (expected to be rather long) piece of work._

Chapter One – Train

To any passers by, the young man sprawled across the train seats would have seemed more than slightly out of place, especially in a passenger car. Fortunately, the Wednesday evening train from Deling City rarely saw more than a few passengers to a car, allowing the silver-haired student to remain unmolested for the duration of the ten hour journey, or at least until the mandatory stop at Dollet. As the train slowly ground to a halt, the young man swung his legs to the side, dislodging the guidebook that had, up until now, been covering most of his face. Adopting a seated position, the student smoothed out his knee-length black coat before running his fingers through his trademark silver hair. Finally, he opened his homochromatic eyes, surveying the few civillians that trickled into the passenger car, picking out a young girl that appeared to be walking purposefully toward him.

"Dear god" he sighed under his breath "the damn train is practically empty, and you just **have **to sit here..?"

Grimacing slightly, he pushed a long leather case under the seat, anticipating the intentions of the approaching young lady. Picking up the guidebook off the seat next to him, he turned his head toward the girl, head tilted upward slightly to observe her.

"Erm.." he started, a little hesitant "may I help you?"

"Well, I couldnt help but notice you have the best window seat in the entire car" the cheerful girl said as a smile lit up her face "and I was wondering if its ok to sit next to the window here".

"Go ahead, if it means that much to you" he replied softly.

"Teehee, thanks!" the girl exclaimed, rushing to the window "Im Selphie by the way".

"Sven" he stated, more as acnowledgement than any serious reply.

"Sven.." Selphie seemed to roll his name around her mouth, before her gaze dropped to the small book in his hands. "Heeeeeeey, isn't that the Balamb Transfer Student Handbook?" she exclaimed, a little too loudly for his tastes.

"Errr.. yeah.." he looked at the book clutched in his hand

"So you must be a transfer student too!" she said, almost bouncing with excitement "I just transferred from Trabia for the SeeD exam, I cant believe I found another transfer student! We could be transfer buddies!"

Sven laughed at the fowardness of the spunky young girl's attitude, before replying "Well I hope this isn't too awkward, but im one of the SeeD's that are going to be watching over you examinees.

Selphie's eyes widened as he said this. "So you already passed your exam huh? Thats so cool, I can't wait for mine, im just so excited.."

Sven closed his eyes, nodding and giving one word replies as Selphie began to ramble on about everything from the Garden Festival to GF's, silently wishing that he had picked a different car, or at least she had. But it seemed like he was stuck with her for the next few hours, beginning to drift off into a semi-comfortable sleep until he was rudely snapped back to uncomfortable reality by a soft poke on the nose. "For fuck sake, what could it be now?" he thought to himself.

"Heeeeeeey, are you even listening?" Selphie said as she glared at him accusingly. "you know its not very polite to fall asleep when people are talking".

"Sorry, the motion of the train does that to me" he lied, opening his eyes and stretching slightly, before turning to face her once again.

"Aaaaaanyway, as I was saying.." she started up again "Trabia usually specialises in magic studies, so its interesting to see how other gardens-" she jolted slightly in her seat, noticing his eyes for the first time. "Ah.. not to be rude.. but-"

"Its the eyes, right?" Sven cut in, almost accusingly.

"Thats SOOOO COOOOOL!" Selphie exclaimed, practically squealing with delight, throwing Sven off guard.

"...What?" Svens eyes widened, unsure how to respond to her increased enthusiasm.

"Its amazing" she said, beaming. "I cant believe I never noticed it before. I have never seen somebody with two different eye colors before, its cool!"

"Ah.. thanks" replied Sven, regaining a little composure "though to be honest, I never really liked them that much. Having one blue eye and one green eye kinda makes you a target for bullies when you are a kid".

"Well I think its cool, so there!" said Selphie in a mock-pout. "All the other kids were probably just jealous".

Sven smiled for the first time that trip. "She sure has a contagious personality" he thought to himself. "perhaps being "transfer buddies" wouldnt be too bad after all". Putting his boots up on the vacant seat in front of them, he began to give her a brief overview of his life story, growing up at Galbadia Garden, having no memory of his parents, throwing himself into his training, the friends he left behind, his decision to transfer to Balamb, growing more and more comfortable with the girl sitting next to him with each passing minute. "It's just so easy to relax around this girl" he thought, as they began sharing funny stories from their years in seperate Gardens, smiling for the first time since leaving his friends behind. As he felt the train slow, he seemed to feel a sense of loss as they both stood up, the "ding dong" chime sounding to announce they had reached Balamb town. After running his hands through his hair, he reached down to retreive the long leather case, before getting the rest of his luggage from the overhead locker. Stepping off the train into the mostly empty station, he was just about to head out the front gate until he heard quickly paced footsteps behind him. Turning, he spotted Selphie sprinting to catch up with him. A confused look crossed his face, until he spotted the reason she was so eager to catch up to him. Slightly red-faced, he walked to meet her as she approached, his guide-book in his hand"

"Ahh thanks" he muttered, more than slightly embarassed as she handed him the book.

"Its nothing really" she replied enthusiastically, bouncing slightly as she stood. "After all, we **are **transfer buddies".

Sven laughed slightly. Her mood seemed to catch him off guard more than he would ever admit. Still smiling, he thanked her before picking up a town map and heading out the gate into Balamb town. As an afterthought, he called out behind him

"Dont be late to Registration tomorrow"

"I wont" came the reply amidst her chuckle

Turning right past the junk shop, he headed down the spiraling path tho the Balamb Hotel, desperately needing a decent rest after the spine-numbing seats on the train. Checking in, he trudged up the stairs to his room, swiping the key-card and dumping his luggage beside the king-sized bed. Kicking off his boots, he sprawled out on the bed, setting his alarm laying back. As he sank into the plush covers of the bed, his mind began to play back the days events, before he drifted into peaceful oblivion.

_Well there you have it, chapter 1. Chapter 2 is nearing completion, so hopefully that will be up by the end of the week. suggestions on future content welcome_

_"This is gonna be one hell of a party!" - Dante from DMC3_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Cid

Sven's eyes snapped open as the shrill beep of the alarm pierced his dreamless sleep. He stretched as his mouth began to open into a faux-yawn, before returning to its usual stoic expression. Straightening his jacket, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slid his feet into his boots, fastening the buckles with one hand whilst running the other through his hair. Satasfied with his appearance, he picked up the long leather case, placing it on the bed before lifting the lid to reveal its contents. Set in the red velvet cushioning were his two weapons of choice. The first was a gun, similar in length to a sawn-off shotgun, however thats where the similarities ended. It was a long-barreled revolver, however built onto the barrel was a sawn-off double edged blade, the side of which was engraved with the name "Velvet Nightmare" in calligraphic other was a seemingly ordinary katana, laying sheathed on the red velvet. Sven proceeded to strap the Katana to his back, before holstering the Velvet Nightmare at his left hip. Satasfied that everything was as it should be, he proceeded to descend the staircase, handing in his swipe card, before exiting the hotel.

Sven headed up, back toward the junk shop, however he proceeded straight instead of taking the left toward the station. The glare from the midday sun reminded him of how little sleep he had been allowed, however he was required to report to the headmaster before tomorrows impending field exam, which he was required to oversee. Reaching the gate, he decided to hire a car instead of walking, as this would give him more time to meet the headmaster and settle his things into his room. After paying the required fee to the eager attendant, he loaded up the trunk of the car and set off toward Balamb Garden.

Looking out the window at the green scenery of the countryside reminded Sven of how little of the world he had really seen. Growing up in Galbadia, he was more accustomed to the amber-yellow of the desert sands, and the neon signs and flashing lights of Deling City, rather than the greenery of the forests around him, the rolling plains, and that refreshing ocean smell. Most of his previous missions as a Seed had been focused on the Galbadian continent, so he was uncharacteristically eager to explore this new part of the world. "Hell, what a place to retire" he said, smiling to himself, slowing as he approached the carpark entrance of Balamb Garden.

Parking the car up near the door, he opened the guidebook to the map page. Leaning against the hood of the car, he studied the map for a minute or so before sliding the book inside the inner chest pocket of his coat. After smoothing his hair, he put the keys in the back pocket of his red leather pants, before ensuring his weapons were secured properly. Satisfied, he walked through the door leading to the main walk of Balamb Garden.

Recalling the map, he turned left, walking past the Training Centre and Library, silently observing his surroundings, and the people within them. Balamb was a far cry from the rigid military structures of Galbadia. Instead of students getting punished with pushups, performing drills or striding with purpose, he saw people strolling idily between classes, chatty groups of girls, and even a younger student running laps around the circular main path. As he neared the main hall, he took a right, past a couple of male students deep in argument about the "Garden Hotties", and ascended the stairs leading to the elevator.

After more than proving he had the appropriate permission, Sven entered the elevator, scowl evident on his face. "Faculty bastards" he muttered. "Not looking forward to living with that, by Hyne, you can even find nicer Galbadian Instructors". Leaning against the elevator walls, he watched the main complex of the garden grew smaller below him, before the beep of the elevator and the whoosh of its doors opening reminded him that he had more urgent matters at hand.

After giving a sharp knock the huge oak door, Sven waited patiently, his hands clasped behind his back in the traditional "at ease" position as he mused upon what kind of person the headmaster would turn out to be. As the door swung open, he found himself caught off guard **again **when he was greeted with a warm smile before being invited inside. Sven felt immediately comfortable around the Headmaster. Cid's warm eyes framed by full moon glasses radiated love and affection, and reflected on the upbeat and relaxed atmosphere surrounding the Garden's students. After shaking Cid's extended hand, Sven sat in the soft leather chair in front of Cids desk.

"Ahh, you must be the Galbadian transfer" Cid spoke, his soft voice putting Sven even more at ease.

"Yes sir" Sven replied in millitary fashion "Sven Kristo, student number 52874"

Cid beamed. "Well first and foremost, Welcome to Balamb Garden. Your file shows that you are highly rated in Galbadia Garden, also one of the few dual-weapon users. Interesting interesting.." Cid's voice faded as he read through Sven's file. "It shows here that you received high marks in the Galbadian SeeD Exam, however have yet to obtain a GF?"

"Correct, sir" replied Sven cooly, passive as ever.

"well.." Cid began "it is possible to obtain one locally, either this afternoon, or tomorrow before the exam, whichever you would prefer".

"i would rather have a full day of preperation tomorrow, so this afternoon is fine sir" Sven replied.

"Very well" finished Cid with a smile. "Once you have moved everything into your new dorm room, Instructor Trepe will meet you at the front gate. Here is the key to your room, and good luck."

"Thank you sir" came Svens reply as he stood up, before saluting the headmaster in SeeD fashion, and exiting the office.

As the elevator began its descent, Sven retrieved the handbook and studied the map again. He would need to stop by the car park to retreive his belongings from the trunk of the rental, before continuing around to the dorms. As he passed the library he noticed a group of three girls oogling him from the enteranceway. Sighing softly to himselh, he continued on to the car park. Some things just never changed. As he turned to the car park, he managed to catch a glimpse of a spiky haired blonde in blue shorts and a blue-red jacket sprinting in the direction of the dorms. "If he was from Galbadia, they would have him doing press-ups until he collapsed" he muttered to himself, before popping the trunk and gathering his belongings. Long case under one arm, and luggage bag in tow, he headed toward the Dormitory.

After propping his weapons case against the wall and emptying the contents of his luggage bag into the roomy wardrobe, he drew the Velvet Nightmare from its holster. Just the simple motion of the draw seemed to bring back fond memories of his time at up without parents had caused him to bond strongly with those around him, so it was little wonder he had bonded so well with another orphan by the name of Irvine. They had both excelled in their chosen field, and although polar opposites in some respects, this only served to bond them tighter. Irvine was the classic ladies-man, cocky in a humerous way, the social chameleon. And Sven was the relaxed, down to earth one. Sven wondered if he was ever going to see his best friend again. Forcing himself from his reminiscant stupor, re-holstered the gun, before straightening his coat and heading back out toward the gate.

_Note: I apologise if things are progressing slowly through the story, however any faster and I would be skipping vital background info, so please bear with me. As always, reviews and critisism are welcome. next chapter is gonna be pretty action packed._

_"Once lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave" - Auron, FFX_


End file.
